lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Milo
| image = Milo.png | imagewidth = | imagecaption = Milo in the Non-Stop Bar. | rank = Experienced | reputation = Unknown | affiliation = Trader | equipment = SEVA suit GP 37 | status = Neutral | side = Find the Gauss rifle (v1.4000+) Find the Gauss box (v1.4000+) }} is a minor character appearing in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Background *Completely unknown. Notes *Stationed in the Non-Stop Bar at the Mercenary Base on Construction Site. *Minded by four Mercenaries drinking in the bar by daylight. *Sleeping it off in the back of the bar by night. *Access to the Mercenary Base is by password only if conflict is to be avoided. *The password may be divulged by Alex if the player agrees to Help the forgotten stalker trader find some items. *Milo will retreat to the rear of the bar and remain there for the rest of the Game if hostilities break out in the bar. No further trading will be possible with him. *1.4005: You can interact with Milo through a slit in the non functioning door that leads outside in the back of his panic room once he retreats there. Killing the mercenaries that protect the bar does not seem to lower his disposition towards the player, but he will stop buying items and will no longer have anything to sell next time his inventory refreshes making him useless for the rest of the playthrough. Currently Lukash's quest gives nothing but minor loot (does not even give Freedom reputation) and can be safely skipped to retain Milo's services. *1.3003: The above workaround is also valid in 1.3003. When talking to him through the back door after killing the Mercs he has no more inventory to sell but pays the full base price when buying. *Killing Milo crashes the Game. (fixed in 1.4005) *Milo is also the trader who Lukash wants the player to recover a key from as part of the mission to Retrieve the machine for Lukash. Doing so makes mercenaries hostile the moment player enters the bar hangar next time and Milo will no longer be available as a trader from that point onward. *Doing all of his quests makes him the most profitable trader to buy/sell guns and armors (DC version) Trivia *Early in the Game, Milo stocks a rare Hand of a Burer which could be used to complete a side-mission given by Petrenko - the reward being a PSZ 9d Duty armor suit. Unfortunately, this mission is deprecated. *(Obtaining a Hunter PSZ-9d is actually much easier) *Exploit As of DC 1.4005 Milo can be killed and looted - a well placed F1 will kill him, flinging his corpse over the counter even if he is kneeling behind it. Depending on story progress, you can loot up to a million RUs worth of items off him (all his current shop inventory including exoskeleton etc) but doing so will make you lose Trader faction points increasing all other Trader faction merchants' prices by roughly 10%. Gallery MerBar1.jpg|Confrontation is unproductive. Milo (Mercenary Base, Construction Site, Lost Alpha).jpg|Milo... by far the "poorest" trader of The Zone Milo14005.jpg|Milo in v1.4005 Category:Characters Category:Traders